murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Walker
Jack Walker is the owner of a butcher shop, introduced in Season 13 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Jesse Lavercombe. Appearances and Mentions ''The Philately Fatality '' * While investigating a murder in the house where a men-only party took place, Inspector Brackenreid recognizes a picture of his butcher: Jack Walker. He visits Walker at his butcher store, asking why there was a photo of him with his arm around Mr. Paxton, the murder victim. * Walker '''explains that they were old school chums and he was being polite when he ran into him on the island. Brackenreid is satisfied but Detective Watts questions his alibi. * '''Walker is brought to the Station House for further questioning by Murdoch when evidence is brought to light that reveals he was, in fact, at the Paxton house party. Walker reveals that he was in a relationship with Paxton, but they had broken up because of their differences. He goes on to confess to the policemen that he was the one who found Paxton's body but he didn't kill him. Not believing him, Brackenreid asks for him to be placed in the cells. * Watts seeks Walker's help in locating Paxton's missing stamp collection, as the motive could be due to his philatelist hobby and not his personal life. Walker agrees to help, but only if he can run an important errand afterwards. "Let you out, you mean," Watts says. "I'll come back," Walker replies, "I promise." * True to his word, Walker aids Watts in recovering the missing stamp collection, and in return, Watts holds up his part of the deal and gives Walker an hour to visit his mother. When the Inspector finds out, he is enraged and warns "he could be on a train halfway across the country by now!" Indeed, he could be, but Walker is back in the cells, just as he promised. * Once the case has come to a close, with Walker's name cleared of suspicion, Detective Watts takes it upon himself to thank the butcher for his help. However, Walker can tell there is something more. "Can I call you Jack?" Watts asks. It appears a verbal response isn't needed as Jack '''steps back into his apartment, leaving the door open for Watts to follow – and he does, closing the door behind him. The Killing Dose ' * Detective Watts has spent the night at '''Jacks apartment. Just as he's about to head out, '''Jack' stops him, making sure he doesn't forget his lunch, "I hope you'll come again." Watts is clearly worried at the notion of anyone finding out, but Jack reassures him,"some things are worth the risk." * When Jack answers the knock at his door, he finds Constable Crabtree with Watts. In an awkward wink-and-nod questioning about a wrapper from his shop found as possible evidence of a theft, Jack explains that the wrapper was from the chicken kidneys Mr. Kerr fed to his cat. Satisfied with the simple explanation, Watts exits followed by a polite bemused Crabtree, leaving a half-smiling Jack. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Thirteen